The present invention relates to an armlet device with an electrode for picking up physiological electrical potentials.
As is known, currently commercially available devices of the above indicated type essentially comprise an electrode which has a conductive pad which can come into contact, via a conductive paste, with a part of the body of a patient, a plug connection for connecting it to processing apparatus such as, for example, an electrocardiograph, and a stud attachment to the armlet.
The devices described above have various disadvantages.
In particular, the electrode thus formed is bulky and needs intermediate connectors for connecting it to the apparatus in that this latter is in general provided with stud connectors which are not adapted to fit the plug formed in the electrode.